Part Of Him
by dotty dru
Summary: Someone tells Brennan something which changes her life and makes her think twice about her past choices. Very fluffy BB! This one's dedicated to my best friend, Olivia, who helped me with the idea.
1. Fight or Flight?

**I started writing this one with my friend, but then she gave up so I carried on. Enjoy!**

Brennan walked into the doctor's office, dreading what he was going to tell her. _Calm down, everything will be fine _she thought to herself. She gazed around the room as he read the file on his desk. She studied the expression on his face, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"So, what's wrong with me?" she asked bluntly. He smiled and sighed, looking at her with what seemed like sympathetic eyes. But his next sentence said otherwise.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm delighted to tell you that you're going to be a mother," he replied gently. Her eyes widened at this comment and when she tried to tell him it must've been a mistake, she found she couldn't speak. She was too overwhelmed.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing it wasn't planned," he added. She still couldn't speak, so instead she ran, slamming the door behind her. She managed to make it to the parking lot before anyone could stop her. She struggled to find her keys and upon their retrieval, she wrenched the door open, with slightly more force than necessary. She sped off to the only place she could think of, work. Swinging into the car park, she almost caught Booth's SUV. But that was the least of her worries at the moment. She entered the lab, tears falling freely from her bloodshot eyes. She'd prayed Angela wouldn't see her, but no such luck.

"Oh my God, sweetie, happened?" the artist asked as she flung her arms round her. Brennan pulled away and started to jog towards her office, but somehow found herself in Booth's arms.

"That was quite an entrance," he murmured into her hair.

Brennan had somewhat calmed down by now. That was until Booth had started to pester her again. He hadn't asked before what was wrong, but now his persistence was annoying. After a brief argument, he stormed out of the room, his partner following closely behind him.

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly, so that only Booth could hear. He didn't stop walking though.

"I'm sure I'll be a great uncle," he yelled over his shoulder. Of course she had slept with his brother, but he had no right to be angry about it. That was after the partners had broken up.

"Don't shout, okay? And no you're not an uncle," she shot back, "you're a father." At these words he stopped and she almost walked into him. He spun round to look at her, but she couldn't read the expression on his face. He placed his trembling hand on her stomach. She moved it down her stomach slightly and smiled.

"Wrong place," she laughed. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I can't believe it. I'm a father again," he whispered. It sounded more like he was telling himself now.

"You'll have to take me back to the doctor's, because I kind of ran of when he told me," she sobbed. This time she wasn't crying because she was upset or shocked, just happy that he was close to her.

"I didn't see you as the kind of person who chose flight rather than fight," he laughed, releasing her from his embrace.

"Must be the hormones," she said, picking her jacket up off the floor.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Oh yeah and please keep reading! **


	2. Pick A Name, Any Name

**This chapter's really short but I'm posting the next one straight after it. Please enjoy!**

Brennan sat in the car next to Booth, staring out of the window. She watched as the sunlight reflected of several buildings.

"The baby's going to need a name," she pointed out. She knew this conversation would lead to an argument, but they had to talk about it sometime.

"I was thinking Arnold," he said. "It was a joke," he added, catching the look that she shot him. "Fine, we could call it Bones," he suggested with a laugh.

"I like the name Oliver," she said, ignoring his previous comment.

"Yeah, but Bones would be so much better."

She just glared at him.

"I like the name Lucy, for a girl," he continued. She reached for his free hand and entwined her fingers with his. They both glanced at each other with a smile.

"Ah, that's cold," Brennan squealed trying to suppress a laugh. She was lying on the examination table, having her first scan. Booth just looked at her in disbelief. They held their breaths as a picture appeared on the screen. She couldn't help it as a tear rolled down her face, "Is that my baby?" she asked shakily. Booth squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek as the nurse nodded her head.

"It's so small," she wept. He rubbed the back of her shaking hand. Neither of them could take their eyes away from the screen, it was amazing.

**Aaaawww, wasn't that cute. I don't want to leave long between updating so I'm adding the next chapter straight away. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Hiding It

**This chapter's longer and the next one will be to hopefully. Enjoy!**

A few weeks had passed since Brennan had found out about the baby and still only Booth knew. She hurried into her office and pulled of her coat. She stared down at the small bump for a moment, but not long enough for anyone to notice. She pulled her lab coat on quickly and dashed into the lab where Angela stood.

"So, I thought maybe we could for a drink at Wong Fu's tonight," Angela suggested. Brennan's head shot up quickly and she desperately tried to cover it by making it look like she was cracking her neck.

"Ange, I really don't feel like going out tonight," she answered slowly.

"Fine, I'll bring a bottle of wine to your place."

"I won't be there," she blurted out.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to Booth's house, he's got Parker and he said he needs a hand looking after him."

"I thought you didn't like children," Angela replied. Her friend looked angry all of a sudden.

"I never said that."

"No, but you said you didn't want children and that's basically the same thing."

"Why wouldn't I want children? I love children?"

"Your words, not mine," the artist pointed out. "Speaking of children," she said. Brennan turned around to see Booth stood at the other end of the lab and Parker running towards her. He ran straight at her so that she had no choice but to pick him, which was strange considering she had only really met him once.

"Where is it?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Where's what sweetie?" Angela said softly. Parker was about to talk when Brennan and Booth both said "nothing," at the same time. Angela looked from one to the other curiously, but she could see they weren't going to give anything away.

"So, do you mind if I join you guys tonight?"

"Sorry Ange. It's just family," Booth apologised.

"Plus one," Brennan added noticing the look of surprise on her best friend's face.

"So where's the baby Dr. Brennan?" Parker asked once Brennan had sat down next to him on the sofa. She had only just arrived and she was already being questioned by a four year old. Booth watched as she unzipped her padded coat and lifted up her vest top enough for Parker to see the bump. He kneeled up to get a better look and smiled.

"Stay there," he ordered her, running into another room. She looked round at Booth who was grinning. When Parker returned he practically jumped on the sofa and passed something to Brennan. It was a card that he had clearly made himself and inside it read 'to Dr. Brennan and my baby brother or sister, love Parker.' She smiled at him and gave him a hug. After she let go, he quickly leaned down and kissed the bare skin where the baby was.

"Thank you, Parker," she thanked him.

"Daddy helped me make it, but I did most of the work," he said, proudly. That sounded like something Booth would say and she hoped the baby would be as sweet as both of them.

Parker had fallen asleep against Brennan during the animated film they were watching together. All through the film he had been asking her to keep her stomach bare so he could keep an eye on the baby. Booth gently picked his son up, taking him to the spare room.

"I wonder where Parker gets his protective side from," Brennan joked as her partner returned.

"You know what Bones, I hope this baby is as smart and as beautiful as you," he whispered, snuggling up to her.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. The stranger in the Shop

**My writer's block is cured touch wood. The next chapter will have more action as you will see if you keep reading. Enjoy!**

"I'm not going in there, Booth," Brennan told him. They were stood in the mall outside a shop that sold anything and everything that was remotely related to babies or toddlers.

"C'mon Bones. It's worse for me, I'm a guy," he pointed, pushing her into the shop.

"But I feel stupid."

"Why?"

"Because all these women already have children or look as if they're about to go into labour."

"Keep your voice down," he hushed her, noticing several people staring at them. "And anyway, you shouldn't feel stupid. After all you are pregnant, so you have every right to be in here," he added, wrapping both arms around her waist. She smiled and walked further into the shop. She flicked through a rack of baby clothes.

"Excuse me," the woman next to her said, reaching past to grab something. "I'm Lucy," she introduced herself, replacing the item of clothing. Brennan smiled at the memory of the conversation she had had with Booth a couple of months ago, when he had said the baby should be called Lucy.

"Temperance," she replied politely, shaking the woman's hand.

"How far on are you?"

"Four and a half months."

"Five months," Lucy said proudly. She was petite with shoulder length blonde hair and deep blue eyes that dazzled with excitement.

"Have you been for you're scan yet?" Brennan asked. She never usually liked to talk to people she'd only just met, but Booth had wandered off somewhere so she had no other company.

"This is my little boy," Lucy answered, pulling out a scan picture. "We've just been to the hospital."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"No, Joey and I can't agree on anything. He just keeps coming out with silly names."

_Sounds familiar _she thought. "Is Joey the baby's father?"

"Yeah, he should be back here any minute actually," she said, looking around. In the brief silence Booth appeared next to Brennan.

"Hey Bones," he said, "Who's this?"

"This is Lucy, we just met," Brennan explained. She smiled as Lucy looked him up and down and they shook hands.

"Are you the father?" she asked.

"Yeah, aren't I lucky?"

"You know you shouldn't wear such a big coat, Temperance. You look warm," she pointed out.

"I only wear it to hide the baby," Brennan replied, pulling it off.

"Why would you want to hide your baby? You should be proud."

"I haven't told anyone about it yet."

"They're going to notice when they see you walking round with a pram," Lucy laughed. Booth had disappeared somewhere again, probably looking at kids' toys. "I think that woman wants you," she added, pointing behind her. Brennan grabbed her coat and pulled it on, zipping it up quickly.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Angela asked approaching them. The scientist turned around to face her.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"I saw you from the doorway."

"Oh, well I'm helping Lucy get some baby clothes," she lied, gesturing towards her new friend. Angela looked behind her and Lucy just smiled. "I told you last night on the phone," she continued. The artist just shook her head in confusion.

"I'll meet you back at work then," she waved and left them stood in the middle of the shop.

Brennan lay awake in bed with Booth's arms wrapped gently around her. "Booth," she whispered, turning over. He opened one eye and closed it again. "Will you get out please?" she asked softly. His eyes shot open and he sat up.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just get out please," she requested calmly. She too sat up in bed, but Booth didn't move from his spot.

"Where?"

"Home."

"But why, Bones?"

"I was trying to fool myself into thinking everything would be fine and we could just bring up a family together and be happy."

"We can," he replied simply. She shook her head. "We can't?" he asked.

"Booth, we work together."

"We've had a relationship before."

"And it ended. I couldn't do that again, especially not with a child," she sighed, climbing out of bed. Booth just watched in confusion and she pulled some clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She just shrugged and started getting changed.

"I don't want you to be here when I get back," she warned him, though she sounded more calm than threatening. He jumped out of bed just in time to hear her car roar off down the street. _What the hell just happened _he thought.

**I couldn't have everything going perfect, could I? I know it seems harsh now, but trust me, I know what I'm doing (I think, lol). Please review and tell me what you think! I'm also open for suggestions of baby names (boy or girl). **


	5. I Thought I Told You

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. This chapter is short but sweet and kind of a filler, but the next one should be interesting and I'm working on it already!**

Booth had been following Brennan for about an hour in the car. He had stayed slightly slower so that she didn't notice. He strained to keep his eyes open, desperate to go further and find out where she was going and what was wrong. "Brennan," she answered her phone.

"Bones, what the hell are you playing at?"

"You better be out of my apartment."

"Pull over, Bones," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Just pull over."

"I'm not pulling over until you stop following me," she explained, slamming her phone shut. Booth just stared at his phone for a moment, before braking. _I can't believe I'm doing this _he thought to himself as he turned the car round. The drive home was peaceful, on account of it being 4 in the morning. There was the occasional sound of sirens which panicked him and made him wonder why he'd left Brennan on her own. He entered her apartment, after parking round the back so she wouldn't see the car and slumped down on the sofa. He opened his eyes upon hearing a key in the door. He jumped of the sofa and spun round to see his partner stood in the doorway, soaked from head to toe.

"I thought I told you to go," she said calmly, before pulling off her jumper. He moved over to help her, but she just backed away.

"Bones, I know this is hard for you, but don't you ever put our baby in danger again," he warned, completely ignoring her previous comment.

"No, Booth. This is my baby, you left me."

"You ran off with my brother and I didn't even know about the baby then," he shouted.

"I didn't want this, Booth. Everything was fine before we were together," she shouted back. All of a sudden she realised what she'd just said and burst into tears. Despite her protests he pulled her into a tight hug and they slowly ended up sat on the floor together.

"All I want is you and our baby to be safe," he said, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I know I've been horrible to you lately, it's just been hard for me."

"It's okay, I understand," he said helping her up off the floor.

"Morning," Angela announced through the Jeffersonian to no one in particular. She swooped into Brennan's office, unsurprised that it was empty. Her friend wasn't quite as punctual as she used to be and didn't seem all too bothered about staying longer after work.

"What're you doing in my office?" Brennan asked from behind her.

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"I thought we could hang out, I mean we don't have any work."

"I'm sorry Ange, I don't really feel like hanging out today. I think I might do some paperwork," she sighed, sitting down at her desk. As much as Brennan hated to admit it, she was boiling in her coat, but the longer Angela stayed, the longer she had to keep it on.

"We don't have any work, so why do you insist on doing paperwork?"

"I'm just tired; I've been spending a lot of time with Booth lately."

"Right. Anyway, I hope you have something nice to wear for tonight," Angela replied, turning to leave.

"What about tonight?" the scientist asked. She had a feeling she was going to be talked into doing something with her friend.

"Dinner at mine."

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

"Yeah, well I'm very forgiving. But I won't be if you don't bring that sexy FBI agent of yours."

"Ange, he's not mine. And we're not together either," Brennan pointed out, following the artist round the lab. She just waved and hurried to her office.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'm open for suggestions of names, because I'm still stuck. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**dd**


	6. Something You Want To Tell Us?

**I know the story jumps quite far ahead, but I wanted to include the meal aswell. Brennan's thoughts are in italics. Hope you enjoy!**

_I can't believe I agreed to this_. Brennan stood in Angela's dining room with her co-workers. After several times, her friend had stopped trying to take her coat, though to the artist she appeared to be quite warm. They were told to sit down while the meal was being cooked and they did as they were told. _Why couldn't I pretend I was ill? I'm sure Booth would've stuck up for me. Not that that was far from the truth anyway. _Booth looked over at his partner who seemed to be deep in thought, as usual. She barely even noticed as their food was served.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You don't look too good," Angela asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I'll be fine. I'm just hungry," Brennan lied, pushing her fork into the food. They stayed oddly quiet for the rest of the meal, expect for Zack complaining every so often that Hodgins was stealing his food.

"That was gorgeous Ange," Brennan said as the plates were being cleared. She had actually been sneaking her food onto Booth's plate throughout the meal, so that no one noticed how little she'd eaten. It wasn't that the food wasn't nice, she just didn't feel hungry.

"Anyone for drinks?" Angela asked, holding out some beers. It didn't go unnoticed when Brennan and Booth were the only one's who didn't take one.

"You deserve to have a drink Booth."

"I'm driving though."

"It's okay, I'll drive," she told him with a smile. He gave her a grateful smile back and the rest of the group just looked at each other, confused. After a few moments the partners realised everyone was staring at them and looked away from each other, trying desperately not to give anything away.

"Something you want to tell us?" Hodgins laughed leaning back in his chair.

"Yep," Booth replied. Everybody was shocked by this, especially Brennan.

"Bones, why don't you-?"

"Booth and I are back together," she cut in, realising what he was asking. Said FBI agent's jaw nearly hit the floor at her announcement. _Serves him right, he shouldn't have put me on the spot like that. Not that he'll mind anyway, he clearly wants us to be together again._

"When were you planning on telling us?" Angela asked, gob smacked.

"I thought you would've figured it out by now," Brennan replied. She had actually been amazed that no one had noticed the baby yet, especially Angela.

A few months had passed since Brennan announced that her and Booth were back together and they'd actually started acting like they were together. Brennan tried to avoid her co-workers as much as possible, but every so often Booth would try to get her to tell them and she'd put it off.

"Knock knock," Angela said from the doorway of Brennan's office. The anthropologist was slouched on her sofa on her own in the dark.

"How's our case going?" she asked, patting the seat next to her.

"We can't do anything until Hodgins can narrow down the crime scene."

"I'll be glad when we actually have some work to do," Brennan sighed. She pulled a blanket further over herself as the coat wasn't much use anymore.

"Have you been avoiding me?" the artist asked out of nowhere.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you don't spend as long in work anymore, you never want to go out and when we find something you're always dashing in here."

"I just want to get the case finished."

"But you desperately try to get out of the lab at every chance possible."

"I like the fresh air," she shot back lamely. Angela just raised an eyebrow and started to lift herself up, but before she stood she felt something on her arm.

"What was that?" she asked looking down at her arm.

"Um, I burped."

"Sweetie, what's going on?" she questioned. At this point Brennan knew she wasn't going to give up. _Just take a deep breath, tell her and run _she told herself.

"What you felt was the baby kicking," she explained. The artist's face was still blank. "Ange, I'm pregnant."

"Oh sweetie, that's great," Angela squealed, pulling her into a tight hug. "Wait, how pregnant are you?" she said, pulling back from the embrace. Brennan stood up, unzipped her coat and pulled off her jumper. Beneath her top was a large round bump.

"Dr. Brennan?" a voice came from the doorway. Instinctively she turned round and Zack gasped as he saw her.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this Zack," she warned, closing the door over.

"Does Agent Booth know?"

"Of course he does, he's the father," she replied, stroking the bump affectionately. Without a second thought, Angela launched herself at her friend, hugging her slightly more gently than last time.

"You are going to have one gorgeous kid."

"I hope."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Well, we know it's a girl, but we're not sure about names."

"I still think we should call her Bones," Booth suggested, entering the room.

"You've been listening ever since Angela came in, haven't you?" Brennan asked. He nodded and walked closer to his child and her mother.

**Yeah I know it was random but I'm sure the next chapter will be better, if you review. Booth's brother will be back (aren't I evil?)! Thanks to everyone for their reviews and I now have a name for baby ;) You'll have to wait to find out. Please review!**


	7. One Genius Godmother

**Sorry, but this is kind of random. I finally decided on a name! Enjoy!**

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Brennan asked as they walked down the street on the way back to the Jeffersonian. Booth rolled his eyes and tried not to get too annoyed.

"Bones, you asked me that two minutes ago," he pointed out. They walked along for a few more moments in silence, until Brennan just stopped.

"Look," she practically shouted pointing a something in a shop window.

"Please don't tell me you want a puppy."

"No, but it's a girl puppy and look at her name."

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," Booth warned her. She nodded. All of a sudden he pulled her away from the shop. "You better put your coat on before anyone else finds out," he laughed, pulling the coat around her gently.

"Okay, Bones you're officially insane," Booth said as he entered Angela's office with his partner in tow. The artist just raised an eyebrow.

"What've you done this time?" she asked suspiciously.

"Bones wants to name our baby after a puppy she saw in the pet store."

"Please tell me it's not Fifi," she begged. Brennan laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Bailey," she answered proudly, rubbing her covered stomach.

"Cute."

"And there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"We want you to give Bailey her middle name," she announced. Angela leapt out of her seat and pulled them both into a big hug. "And we want you to be her godmother." This made her hug them even tighter.

"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice said from behind them. They all turned abruptly to face Booth's brother, knowing that it was him by the overly-cocky tone in his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here Patrick, I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again?" Booth yelled, standing in front of his partner and child.

"Came to see my baby."

"She's not yours," Brennan shot back.

"And how would you know?"

"She's eight months old. I-I slept with you ages before that," she replied. It hurt Booth to hear these words. Before anyone could react, Patrick grabbed hold of Brennan and started to pull her out of the door. "Don't you dare touch me," she warned, before twisting his wrist back so there was an ear-splitting crack. At the sound of raised voices, security rushed in and apprehended Patrick.

"Bones, do you think it was a good idea to let Ange name Bailey?" Booth asked as they lay in bed in the silence. They both sat there thinking for a moment, unsure whether it would be wise to answer.

_Bailey Angela- no they'd never forgive me._

_Bailey Olivia- sounds like a country._

_Bailey Emily- nope._

_Bailey Madelynn- nope._

_Bailey Rebecca- no let's not name her after his ex._

_Bailey Madison- nope._

_Bailey Paige- nope._

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Angela said to herself. She lay on her bed, writing out possible names, but nothing seemed to fit. It had to be a special name, she was her godmother and she couldn't let her friends down.

"I've got it," she squealed, grabbing the phone. It rang for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello," Booth said wearily from the other end.

"Hey I have a name for Bailey."

"Ange, it's two in the morning, can't this wait?"

"Fine, put Brennan on," she suggested. She could hear Booth passing the phone across on the other end.

"Hello," Brennan groaned.

"I have a name for Bailey."

"Will you hang up if I let you tell me?"

"Sure."

"Well, make it quick."

"Skylar," she said excitedly.

"Ange, that's great, but remind me tomorrow because I'll have forgotten by then," she yawned, hanging up. Angela smiled to herself and switched off the light before climbing into bed.

"Bailey Skylar, you have one genius godmother," she giggled to herself.

**Thanks for all the reviews, especially with names. I hope you liked my choice, because a couple of people suggested the name Skylar and then I thought of Bailey, so I combined them. Don't forget to review, only a month to go until Bailey's arrival!**


	8. Everything Okay?

**Okay this chapter is really short, but I'm sure you won't mind. Enjoy!**

"It was nice to meet you Dr. Brennan," a woman thanked before walking away. Brennan was sat next to Booth at her book signing and she was already tired after only sitting there for half an hour. She shifted uncomfortably, which didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"Everything okay?" he whispered as a large woman approached the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brennan lied, "just a kick."

"Dr. Brennan's book signing is on the news if you guys want to take a break to watch," Cam suggested, heading off towards her office. Hodgins, Angela and Zack started to make their way to Brennan's office to use her TV.

"Are you not watching?" Angela shouted back from the doorway. Cam just shook her head and closed her door. Hodgins turned the TV on…

"_Today we hoped to report on Dr. Brennan's book signing, but when we got here we were quite surprised," the news reporter turned around and pointed to a screen. It showed the bookstore and people queuing outside._

"_Just half an hour through the signing Dr. Brennan collapsed, Eileen what happened then?" she asked a large woman who stood opposite her._

"_Well, she was signing my book for me when it happened and then I could hear an ambulance."_

"_What appeared to be wrong with Dr. Brennan?"_

"_I just thought she'd passed out at first, but her boyfriend took her coat off and I realised she was pregnant. I figured she was going into labour."_

_The screen started to show Brennan being helped into an ambulance by Booth and one of the paramedics…_

Angela turned the TV off and both she and Zack turned to look at Hodgins.

"Did I just hear that right? Did she say Brennan was pregnant?" he asked with wide, unbelieving eyes. They both nodded and smiled at each other. "Does Cam know about this?" Their faces dropped and they ran to her office, just to make sure she hadn't turned the TV on. Luckily she hadn't and she just stared in confusion at the breathless squints.

**What do you think? Yeah, I know it was short and strange, but if you review you'll get to find out what happens when mommy, daddy and Bailey come to visit the squints! Wonder what Cam might say? Like I said, please review!**

**dd**


	9. Nice To Meet You

**Sorry that I took a while to update, I thought I'd already done it :P Skipping ahead slightly again, but oh well! Enjoy!**

"You know, Bones, a week off is hardly maternity leave," Booth pointed out. The partners entered the Jeffersonian, pushing Bailey along in her pram. Booth had made sure that no one had tried to visit Brennan as she wanted them to meet Bailey together. Of course, she couldn't stay away from work for over a week and so here they were stood in the middle of the lab with their newborn daughter, who was screaming at the top of her lungs. "This one's going to be a handful," he laughed over her cries.

"What do you mean? All babies cry, Booth."

"Yeah, but she was near enough born on TV and she's still trying to be the centre of attention."

"Well, maybe she's crying because somebody wouldn't even let mommy drive her own car," she teased. After a few minutes, Brennan had managed to stop Bailey crying.

"What was that noise?" Angela asked Hodgins and Zack as they walked out her office.

"Ange, why don't you come over here? There's someone I'd like you three to meet," Brennan shouted. The three of them looked up and dashed over to where they stood. Angela was about to launch herself at her friend when she noticed the baby leaning against her shoulder. She hugged Booth instead and then turned to the anthropologist. "Ange, say hello to your goddaughter, Bailey Skylar Booth," Brennan said, holding her daughter out.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, I'm Aunty Angela," she told the child as she swayed her in her arms. They spent a few moments talking before they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I hope you're doing work over there," Cam shouted as she made her way over to the small crowd. Everyone looked at Brennan and Booth who were staring at each other with wide, fearful eyes. "Is this one yours Miss Montenegro?" she asked, looking down at Bailey.

"No, she's mine," Brennan stepped in, taking her daughter into her arms. Cam looked amazed and slightly confused.

"I didn't know you had a kid."

"She was only born a week ago."

"What's her name?"

"Bailey Skylar Booth," Brennan said quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice anything unusual about this. Cam looked over at Booth, who just nodded and put his arm round his partner's shoulder.

"So let me get this right, you two have a baby together that was born last week and I didn't know anything about this?" she asked. No one replied, everyone just looked at the floor. "Congratulations," she said with a smile. Their heads all shot up.

"Uh, thanks," Brennan replied, smiling back, "do you want to hold her?" They smiled at each other, before Brennan passed Bailey over.

"Well done, Bones," Booth whispered in her ear.

"Someone's in a good mood," Booth said, walking over to the examination table, where Brennan stood grinning at a corpse.

"I'm just happy to be back at work," she sighed, moving some bones around.

"Yeah, but like I said, a week off is hardly maternity leave."

"You could always take time off for paternity leave," she joked. He just frowned. "Or maybe Bailey can get an early start on her education."

"You know what, Bones? I'm going to make you a deal; you can work Monday to Friday for three hours a day at the most."

"Deal," she answered, shaking his hand. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms round her waist while she worked.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Hodgins, Angela, Cam and Zack are looking after her."

"You left our baby with a bunch of squints? Bones, you are insane," Booth said, exiting the lab's main platform. Brennan pulled off her gloves and followed. After swooping into Angela's office they found the three squints sat talking.

"Ange, where's Bailey?" Brennan asked.

"You left her with Cam in your office."

"Thanks," she ran out of the door after Booth, but they stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed Cam walking through the lab. "Cam, where's Bailey?" she asked out of breath.

"Her babysitter picked her up half an hour ago."

"What babysitter?"

"Some woman, she said her name was Lucy and that she'd just been to see you."

"I haven't seen Lucy in weeks and she's certainly not a babysitter," Brennan yelled at her boss. Booth grabbed hold of her and tried to calm her down, but as soon as he let go of her, she ran straight to her car.

"Bones, stop," Booth shouted, standing in front of her car.

"No, Booth. I need to find my baby!"

"I can help you find her, but you're not going anywhere until you calm down," he shouted back. She just burst into tears and leant her head against the steering wheel. Booth climbed into the car, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "It's okay, Bones. We'll find her," he comforted her. She took a deep breath and lifted her head. He stared at her tearstained face before reaching for her hand. She smiled at him at started her car.

**So why does Lucy have Bailey? Where's she taken her? All will be revealed soon. Please review** **and tell me what you think!**


	10. Bye Bye Baby

**Okay, this is another random chapter, but more action next chapter!**

"Lucy!" Brennan screamed, knocking furiously on her friend's door. No answer. She thumped the door harder. After a tense silence she barged her shoulder into the door, but it didn't move and she just ended up with a sore shoulder.

"Bones, move. You're going hurt yourself," Booth said, shifting her to his side before breaking the door down. Pulling out his gun, he entered the house, with Brennan following behind him. The house was filled with baby toys and baby accessories.

"Lucy! Where the hell are you?!" Brennan screamed at the top of her voice. They continued their search of Lucy's house. Brennan stopped as something caught her eye in the nursery. "Booth," she shouted, her voice trembling. He ran to her as fast as he could.

"What is it, Bones?" he asked. Instead of answering she pointed to the wall. The wall was splattered with blood and there was a message written in it.

"Is ero donatus ut Da Vinci's amicus sub astrum. Fides mihi, vos mos non animadverto suus iterum!" Brennan read out.

"Latin?"

"Looks like it."

"I don't have a clue what it means."

"Me neither," she replied. Booth noticed the distraction in her voice and watched her walk round to the side of the cot where she dropped to her knees. He followed her and on the floor was Lucy's husband, covered in blood. "He still has a pulse, but he isn't breathing. Call for an ambulance," she ordered as she started to perform CPR.

An hour later, the partners found themselves in her office with the squints and Cam, who wouldn't sit down as she was feeling too guilty. Zack was sat at the desk, Hodgins on the sofa and Booth was being hugged by Brennan on the sofa. Angela entered the room and sat down on the coffee table taking her best friend's hand into her own and rubbing it gently. They were still waiting for Zack to figure out what the message on Lucy's wall meant and for any news on Joey's condition.

"Sweetie, maybe you should go home and have a shower," Angela suggested. Brennan looked down at her bloodstained clothes and shook her head anyway.

"I'd rather stay here," she mumbled and Booth pulled her closer.

"I have it!" Zack announced out of the silence, "It translates to 'she will be given to Da Vinci's friend under the stars. Trust me, you will not see her again!'" Everyone looked up with fearful eyes.

"Thanks Zack. We should visit Joey, I'll call Cullen on the way and let him know," Booth said, standing up and helping his partner to her feet.

"Sweetie, good luck," Angela added, pulling her friend into a quick hug.

"Why would she do this? It's all my fault," Brennan cried as they drove to the hospital. Usually Booth would be able to think of something reassuring to say, but he was too shocked to think of anything. Instead he held her hand and tried desperately to concentrate on his driving. "Lucy knew me, she would give me a clue that seemed obvious to me, but enigmatic to anyone else and yet I can't think of anything," she ranted.

"She knew you well enough to know that you'd worry too much to think straight, none of this is your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen," he soothed her.

After pestering hospital staff, they finally got in to see Joey who'd just woken from surgery. "Temperance, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she'd taken Bailey," he apologised. She gave him a weak smile.

"What happened to you?"

"Lucy had just told me about Bailey, I started to get angry and she just attacked me."

"Did she say anything before she attacked you?"

"She was telling me how she was going away with Bailey and no one would ever see them again. Then she screamed 'bye-bye baby' and that's all I can remember," he replied, trying desperately to remember what happened, but it wasn't working. Tears flowed freely from Brennan's eyes.

"We have to find her," she wept. Booth turned her round and pulled her into a warm hug, acting as the only thing that was stopping her from dropping to the floor. "She's only just been born. How could anyone do this to her?" she cried harder.

**More action next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. One of Those Good Girls

**Sorry I forgot I hadn't updated again! This chapter is longer and maybe a slight bit confusing, but you will understand in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Bones, they think they know where Bailey is. They think Lucy's clue meant the museum of art and science round the corner," Booth told his partner as he entered her office. She looked up and smiled weakly. She was sat at her desk with paper spread all over it and her hair hung scruffily over her face. She was tired and she had every right to be.

"It's not dark yet, there's no point until later," she sighed. He had the feeling she had given up hope, which wasn't like her. She would usually do everything in her power to get justice.

"We'll find her, Temperance."

"Don't call me Temperance."

"That's a new one. Why not?"

"Because the only time you ever call me Temperance is when something's wrong and I don't want to think about any of this now," she explained, leaning back in her chair. He walked over and shoved some papers aside on her desk before sitting down. He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Booth, I just want you to pretend nothing's wrong until tonight. I want to be normal again; I want to be how I used to be before all this happened. I don't want to be weak and emotional. I don't want to be vulnerable, I want to be strong again," she struggled to hold back her tears.

"Bones, you are strong. If anything you're stronger now, so stay strong. She wanted you to feel this way," he sympathised. She looked up to the ceiling, hoping he wouldn't notice she was crying. "Interesting ceiling huh, Bones?" he laughed. She gave him a genuine smile and wiped her tears away. A phone ringing broke the silence. "Booth," he answered it, "yes. Thank you, bye." She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Joey says the reason that Lucy took Bailey was that she had a still birth. She told him that Bailey was the closest thing she had to her own child and that it didn't matter what he thought because they would never be seen again anyway," he explained, slamming his phone onto the table.

"Are you sure you want to be here, Bones?" Booth asked his partner as he pulled his gun out of its holster. She nodded gently and stared off into the distance. The museum was silent and appeared to be empty, but the darkness made it feel like someone was watching them.

"Are you absolutely certain this is what Lucy's clue meant?" she whispered.

"Look, Bones. There is a Da Vinci painting under the stars."

"But this doesn't feel right. I don't think she meant here," she replied, looking round the room. Booth just rolled his eyes.

"Well, where do you think she is?" he asked sharply. She shrugged and went back to her thoughts. "Bones, do you want a coffee?" he said, turning with his cup in his hand. He obviously hadn't realised she was stood so close as he spilt some of the liquid on her.

"Booth, I am going to kill you later," she muttered, wiping down her top. She spent a few moments doing this, before she noticed something.

"Something wrong, Bones?"

"Yeah, we're in the wrong place."

"Well, you aren't really helping by constantly telling me that."

"Booth, look at my badge."

"Yeah, nice badge, but I still don't think your helping."

"Whatever, Booth. You can stay here all night if you like, but I'm going to get my daughter," she nearly shouted through the building as she made her way towards the car park.

Five minutes later Brennan pulled up outside the Jeffersonian, smiling as she recognised a car by the door. She managed to get into the lab through a back door and stayed hidden behind one of the office doors as she looked round. Through the darkness she could see a woman standing on the platform, staring at the main entrance. "She'll be here soon and then you'll never have to see her again," Lucy said to the bundle on the examination table. She walked down the steps and headed over to Brennan's office. Without thinking, Brennan launched herself at Lucy, knocking her onto the floor.

"Did you seriously think I would use the main entrance?" she asked, putting her foot on the woman's throat.

"It took you a while to get here. How did you figure it out?"

"The medico-legal symbol is the Vitruvian man or Da Vinci's friend as you put it. And of course there's the skylight."

"So you thought you'd come and take my baby from me?" Lucy asked with a sadistic smirk. Brennan pushed her foot down harder on her throat.

"Your baby died and I'm sorry about that, but Bailey is mine. And there's no way I'm going to let you have her."

"I don't see daddy here backing you up. A friend of mine will be here soon to pick us up. You can take your revenge on me or take Bailey," she laughed. The scientist bent down and gave her the hardest slap she could. She was about to slap her again when she heard footsteps. "We're in here, Cam. I think my baby needs to be taken away from this awful woman," she shouted. They both watched the spot where the footsteps were coming from, until a figure emerged from the shadows.

"She's not your baby, Lucy," Booth smirked as he made his way over to them. He turned Lucy over and clicked a pair of handcuffs on her before lifting her to her feet. "Bones, I think our baby needs you," he smiled. Brennan ran over to the examination table, where Bailey lay crying. She picked up her child and held her close.

"You won't be able to live with yourself after this. You're just one of those good girls," Lucy shouted. Her usually neat blonde hair was scraggily and fell in front of her eyes. Brennan smiled and walked over. She stabbed her heel sharply into Lucy's toe.

"Good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught," she whispered. Booth laughed as their captive screamed from the pain.

**I don't know whether I liked that one or not, but I'll try my hardest to make the next one better. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Bad To The Bone

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but it wouldn't let me. How will Brennan deal with the psychological pressure of the last few months? This chapter's a filler but it does have a purpose. Enjoy!**

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian in the best mood she'd been in for over nine months. She pulled off her hooded jacket and threw it into her office carelessly. She made her way up to the main platform and greeted Angela.

"Wow, what's with the outfit?" the artist asked. Brennan looked down at her cropped trousers and vest top before frowning.

"You don't like it?" she said.

"No, it's great. It's just not what you usually wear."

"I felt like a change."

"Anyway, where's Mr. Tall, dark and FBI?" she asked, passing her friend her lab coat. As soon as they heard the rushed footsteps behind them they knew who it was.

"Bones, where did you disappear to?" Booth said rubbing Bailey's back. She just shrugged. "I was feeding Bailey and when I turned round you were gone."

"I wanted to be early for work," she laughed, holding her arms out and taking her daughter in her arms. "Did you miss mommy? I'm sorry, but I didn't want to be late for work again," she added in a babyish voice. Angela and Booth just raised their eyebrows and resisted the urge to laugh.

"You not going to apologise to daddy?" Booth teased her.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because Bailey wants you to."

Brennan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ange, will you take your goddaughter so I can apologise to daddy," she passed her child over and turned back to her partner. She gave him a gentle smile which he returned. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, starting to kiss him.

"Whoa, I should make you apologise more often," Booth laughed once they had parted slightly. Brennan started to kiss him again, but he pulled away. "Are you feeling okay, Bones?"

"Perfectly fine, thanks. Is something wrong with you?"

"No, I'm good, but I don't think this is appropriate in work."

"Why? Angela doesn't mind."

"No, but the guys who are waiting for you to sign for the remains do," he laughed, pointing behind her. She pulled her arms from round his neck and spun round to see the men who were struggling to hold up a large body bag.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked his colleague as he watched him at the microscope. Hodgins laughed and shook his head.

"Hell yeah, great isn't it?" he asked, turning back to his work.

"Dr. Brennan or the sample?"

"What do you think, dingus?" he said, slapping him on the back of the head. "Did you see those poor delivery guys?" Zack just sighed and looked around in some attempt to relieve his boredom. No hope. He was just about to speak when a noise in the lab distracted them both. "Is that music?" Hodgins laughed.

"If you can call it that," he covered his ears. The song changed and they both ran into the lab to find out what it was all about. _It's probably just Angela again _Hodgins thought. This brought a smile to his face, Angela was always causing trouble. And it was for that exact reason that he was so surprised to see that everybody, but Brennan was looking confused.

"Dr. Brennan. Is this your music?" Cam shouted through the music. The scientist nodded and started to sing along to the music. "You are disturbing everyone's work, I demand that you turn it off immediately."

"Well, tough monkeys."

"What did you say?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm not taking demands from the women who tried to help a nutter to abduct my baby," as Brennan shouted this, the music stopped so the whole lab heard what she said.

"I don't suppose you've done any work then?" She tried desperately to change the subject.

"Actually I found out that he was clonked on the head by a brick."

"Is that the technical term for it?"

"No, it's the normal term."

"Dr. Brennan, if you don't quit it with the attitude, I'm sending you home for the day."

"You're just jealous, because I have Booth and our child and you're old and lonely," Brennan pointed out leaning right in Cam's face. She gave her boss a sadistic smile and spun round.

**I hate Cam, in case you hadn't noticed. So what do you think is going on with Brennan? Next chapter will be up fairly soon, but I want some ideas for the next one. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
